


Impossible to Please

by DraceDomino



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action Movie Explosions, Cheerleaders, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexfighting, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Kim Possible is an insatiable woman. Her best friend Monique, her rival Bonnie, and even her ultra-rival Shego...she just can't get enough! Can any of these women actually satisfy her enormous lust for rough lesbian sex? (Hint: Only one of them even has a chance.)





	1. Easy Pickings

Impossible to Please  
Chapter One: Easy Pickings  
-by Drace Domino

“You’re so bad, Kim!” Monique giggled, even as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. The weight of her friend on top of her so early on the morning wasn’t at all unique, nor was the open window at the side of her room or the hands gently groping her through the weight of her blanket. “Did you get up early just to do this?!”

“I figured you’d want someone to walk you to school.” Kim smiled in response, and slowly drug her tongue across her lips before burying her mouth against her friend’s throat. The young woman was in full cheerleading attire that morning thanks to the afternoon pep rally she had, but now that sexy little number was pulled up against her waist as she continued to straddle Monique. The woman underneath the covers was completely bare and increasingly warm, her cheeks flushing as she felt the weight of her friend slowly grinding against her and the hands that were squeezing at her breasts through the fabric of her blanket. Gently Monique allowed one hand to slip up into the back of Kim’s long red hair, and she kissed at the side of her head to show how much she appreciated the morning visit. A quick glance to the open window told her enough that Kim had literally scaled the building in order to give her a pleasant morning, and that sort of friendship was certainly rare.

“Mmm...good morning to you too, then.” Monique finally purred, and rocked her own hips forward against the lap of her friend. “Bet it’s cold outside the covers though.”

The two girls giggled as Kim pulled back to nod, and in quick order they corrected the situation. Monique pulled the blanket free just long enough for Kim to slide underneath; still garbed in her cheerleader uniform and with a playful smile over her features. Monique’s skin was a few shades darker than her own and always a glory to look at; large, beautiful breasts and lovely hips that she had rehearsed time and time again since they had known each other. A good friend was one thing, but a friend Kim could share such intimate moments with was something precious on a whole new level. Though the famous Kim Possible didn’t go a single day without enjoying a few different pussies, none of them were as close to her in terms of fondness and intimacy than her friend Monique. If only the girl was just a little more wild.

“Mmm...while you’re wearing your cheerleader outfit? That’s so naughty!”

...okay, a lot more wild. Kim couldn’t help but chuckle at that; Monique’s sweet naivety when it came to sex. The mere notion of a simple outfit thrilling her best friend told of an adorable sweetness, but beyond that an almost innocent acknowledgement of sex and passion. Monique wasn’t kinky, and sex with her wasn’t exactly rough. It was friendly, doting, and sometimes even loving...but almost always slow. Fun, sure, but merely a morning appetizer for the sort of things Kim Possible found herself doing by the time evening came around.

“I’m the one in the outfit, but you’re the one with the pom poms.” Kim responded with an open blush, feeling silly for saying such a thing but knowing full well her friend would like it. She played in to the beautiful naivety of her friend, watching her giggle and gasp as Kim’s fingers sank into the soft, warm flesh of Monique’s breasts. Innocent or not, a great pair of tits was still a great pair of tits, and Kim savored the feel of them underneath her fingers. She settled in to straddle her friend’s waist once more, and with a blush of excitement running through her cheeks she leaned in close enough to whisper at the edge of her ear. Her voice was soft and eager, giving Monique a brief rush of breath across her flesh before coaxing her forward again with another “naughty” admission. “...I’m not wearing panties underneath the skirt, Monique.”

“Ohhhhh...so...ohhhh…” Monique’s mind was spent spinning, and she let her hands lower to explore that truth. They flirted with the hem of Kim’s skirt before letting her fingers slither underneath, moving across the toned and fit rear of the talented young woman. A perfect little ass there for Monique to grip and grope, which she did so with an increasingly sweet look on her features. She even giggled as she grabbed Kim’s rear on both sides, biting down on her bottom lip and showing a clear flush of excitement from the revelation. “So when you’re doing the pep rally today, you’ll be…”

“Giving everyone a show, if they’re smart enough to look.” Kim smirked with complete and utter confidence, and slowly grinded forward against Monique’s bare lap. She carried herself forward hard enough that Monique could feel her slit rush over her lap, leaving a tiny wet streak in its wake. She leaned in again to whisper to her friend’s ear, and this time her teeth nibbled fondly at the lobe while she spoke. “...keep it a secret. Pretend it’s a little show just for you.”

It wasn’t, and they both knew as much, but it was still an exciting rush for Monique. Kim Possible might have spent her days fucking the most gorgeous women she could find in between saving the world, but it meant everything to Monique that it all started in her bedroom. The fact that Kim was so frequent a visitor to her in the early morning made her best friend feel endlessly special, and she savored the time they spent together in their friends with benefits situation. There was no jealousy, and perhaps in a certain part of Monique’s sweet heart she knew that her wild side didn’t really match up with Kim’s own...but it didn’t matter. The times they did spend together were always a wonderful thrill.

“...kiss…?” Monique’s word was soft and gentle, and she nipped at Kim’s cheeks looking for one until it was given. When Kim pressed her own smirk down upon Monique’s own their tongues soon sought each other out, sliding forward and embracing to ensure that the first taste of the morning was of each other. Monique’s hands tightened against Kim’s rear just as Kim’s grip intensified on Monique’s breasts, and the steady grind between the two continued for a few long, savory moments. Each time Kim would roll her hips forward she would leave another glistening trail of excitement on Monique’s lap, sometimes coming so close as to nearly touch their pussies together. And through their kiss Kim soon decided that the affection wasn’t quite enough, and took steps to draw them into the next stage.

“A...Ahhh…” Monique found herself gasping as Kim broke the kiss, one hand moving up to scoop her friend’s leg up as she repositioned her own. Soon the blanket was riding high on Kim’s shoulders as she brought one of Monique’s legs forward, sticking it straight up in the air and letting the calf press against the side of her cheek. In between teasing kisses to the sensitive flesh underneath she let her own body slide forward, her knee nestling against Monique’s slit while her own pressed down over the girl’s thigh. Perfectly in position now, every motion that Kim made was enough to send shockwaves of pleasure through them both. Before she was able to begin; however, Monique was demanding enough to reach her hands out.

“I want to...I want to watch them bounce…” Monique whispered, and with blushing cheeks she pulled Kim’s cheerleading blouse up. She lifted it until the fabric would remain tented around the top of Kim’s breasts, and another quick gesture scooped Monique’s fingers at the inside of her bra. She yanked it down just as easily, and soon Kim’s ample bosom was fully exposed, framed with her cheerleader outfit on top and her bra pinned underneath. Each beautiful large breast was then easy prey for Monique’s hands, and she grabbed them both with worshipping fingers until their eyes met once more. With a smile Monique nodded, and let her hands reach up to grip along Kim’s shoulders. “Okay, Kim. I’m ready.”

“Good morning, Monique.” Kim responded with a grin, and began to rock her hips forward. “Hope you enjoy your wake up call.”

And from there, the talented and fit young woman began to fuck her friend with profound enthusiasm. Just because Monique wasn’t particularly kinky it didn’t mean things were boring between them; far from it, in fact. There was still great pleasure to be found in the dark skinned girl’s face as it twisted into signs of joy and delight, and the feel of her wet, shivering slit on Kim’s knee was an exciting notion that the young woman would carry with her all day. During some of her boring morning classes she would no doubt let her fingers linger down to brush back and forth over her knee; just enough to pick up a lingering scent of her friend. Those little scents of arousal always made morning math class go a bit quicker. As she rocked back and forth her ample breasts bounced up and down much to Monique’s happiness, and the young woman’s eyes were perfectly transfixed on those large, wonderful orbs. Her own snapped back and forth every time Kim thrust down against her but they couldn’t quite compare; not to the sight of Kim Possible’s wonderful tits in mid-ride. Kim made sure to show them off even more by thrusting forward with her chest as much as she was able, happy to remind her best friend that she’d be hard pressed to find a better pair of tits anywhere in the school.

“Yes...yes...mmm, it’s so good, Kim!” Monique shuddered and rocked forward eagerly, letting her pussy slide against her friend’s knee with enthusiasm. She allowed a single hand to lower down Kim’s body, leaving her shoulder and dancing down the center of her breasts. Her touch continued until it met Kim’s lap, where her thumb collected some of the glistening nectar before moving against the other woman’s hood. With precise and careful motions she allowed her thumb to tease back and forth across Kim’s hood, teasing her clit all while she kept rubbing her nethers across her thigh. It was enough that even Kim suffered a gasping shockwave, and as her thighs shivered she was reminded that just because Monique was far from her most passionate lay of the day, she could still find ways to make her weak. That sort of intimate touch was important in a friendship as close as theirs.

It didn’t take long before the simple pressure of knees and thighs wasn’t enough, and Kim gave a smirk as she changed their positions once more. This time their bodies became even more intricately entwined, and the pressure against their slits even more intense while Kim slid down to the bed. Monique was forced to sit up a bit; resting her back against the headboard of the bed, and when Kim’s legs stretched out towards her waist she looped her hands around them to help give her friend leverage. She knew what was coming; an intimate kiss between friends that pressed their pussies together for the most thrilling orgasms Monique could imagine. And sure enough, before just a few more seconds passed Kim was seated there with her legs intertwined with Monique’s own, her own warm, wet slit squeezed flush against the other girl’s. Kim’s hands stretched out to hold onto Monique’s shoulders for leverage and momentum, and the two girls shared a wicked and joyful glance to each other.

“...you’re so warm.” Kim whispered, and began to curl her hips forward to give Monique’s pussy a slow, wet kiss with her own. “Make me cum, Monique. Let’s get your sheets wet.”

“...so bad.” Monique just responded with a giggle, but nodded nonetheless. She licked her lips and tightened her muscles, and prepared to rock right back into her friend. Monique’s own modest frame couldn’t quite match Kim’s for strength or endurance, but she could certainly try. And from the very first grind of their pussies together in a hot, wet display, she was an active participant with a smile on her face. The sound of their sexes rubbing together was a wet noise that filled the air between them; enough to make both girls blush and giggle as they realized the union they had made. When they continued to grind the noises only kept going, and soon it became a sweet melody for their morning interaction.

Kim; still draped mostly in her cheerleader outfit, drew her hands tight around Monique’s shoulders and pressed herself forward to do the heavy lifting of their scissoring. She was bending in forward and craning her back to do so, but it was enough to keep them rubbing at each other long and hard while their faces were desperately close. From time to time she could still a wet, probing kiss from her friend’s lips but otherwise remained at a tiny distance, enough that they could share their heated breath and enough that they could watch each other’s excited gaze. Monique was blushing in the most adorable fashion, and when Kim spoke up again it only intensified as their grinding continued.

“We’re going to be a little late for class.” Kim promised, licking her lips as she kept thrusting forward. “Because after this, I’m eating your pussy in the shower.”

“Ohh...ohhhhh my…” Even Monique, in her innocent own way, knew enough to not complain and to not turn down a good thing. She nodded, and with her cheeks blushing deeply she whispered out her own teasing voice, hoping to match her dear friend for lewd delight.

“I bet it...bet it tastes good, with us mixed together…” Monique was nowhere near a master of dirty talk, but from time to time she stumbled across thoughts that made Kim eagerly blush. The two girls shared wicked smiles as Kim continued, and after a few lingering seconds the hero opted to go no longer without Monique’s kiss. Though it required stretching her back a little further she lurched to her friend and locked their lips together, keeping her nice and close and probing her mouth passionately with her tongue as their pussies continued to grind. Their arms locked about each other and even Monique did her part to keep them close, holding on tight as the morning visit ramped up into high gear.

Soon the two girls found themselves tensing up in the heat of a shared climax, an excitement that ran through both of them born from the intimate contact between their wet and eager slits. It was hard to tell just who started first, but Monique certainly won when it came to intensity. She practically vibrated against Kim and buried her face into the other girl’s throat, their lips parting long enough for her to scream against Kim’s flesh with only the hope of muzzling the noise against her. She was violently shaking as her knees tensed up and her tender young sex pulsed against Kim’s own, a squirt emerging from between them that soaked Monique’s lovely bronzed body and dampened Kim’s cheerleading outfit. The sheer intensity that Monique hit her peak was enough for Kim to find her own, and though she didn’t quite cum as hard as her friend, she never really did. Monique was...fun. Good for an orgasm, good for a bit of lewd delight in the early morning, and certainly good for cuddling up against. But when Kim Possible wanted a real screamer, she had other women to look to.

After a few seconds of gently cradling Monique, Kim pulled her friend’s head upward and planted a tender kiss upon her lips. Their noses rubbed back and forth and Kim let one of her hands slowly explore, caressing over Monique’s full breasts now marked with her own squirt, teasing a nipple until she made her friend gasp. When she spoke up again it was with a joyful tone, and she slowly began to unweave her legs with that of her friend’s.

“C’mon, shower time.” Kim smiled, and coyly licked her lips. She had already had one that morning but after the unexpected spray from Monique another one was certainly due. Besides, she had a promise to keep, and that promise involved being on her knees in front of her best friend while the shower rained down upon them. In another hour they’d be back at school, a little later than usual and with Kim’s cheerleading outfit marked with squirt, but...neither of those things were particularly uncommon practices.

After all, Kim was well known in town, and nobody would question such a talented hero. Even if her sexy little cheerleading outfit carried the heavy scent of teenage cum.

 

It was a pretty boring day after getting to class, Kim had to admit. Long and tedious classes and no emergency calls to go do anything exciting; it seemed like evil was waiting until the evening to make things interesting. Kim went about her classes with her typical attention, going through the motions while always thinking about the future. About who she’d get to fuck next, which hot young pussy she’d be able to enjoy. Monique was definitely sweet but something inside of Kim Possible yearned for more. Someone she could really be rough with. Someone that could give it to her as good as she could take it. There were definitely other girls at class that almost fit the bill, but none of them truly hit her mark. A few sweet samples over the past few weeks had told her as much. The school didn’t have any lack of stuck up bitches that could use a good bending over, but damned if any of them had what it took to make Kim Possible submit. Hell, none of them even tried. They were content with just being dirty sluts for a sudden hatefuck from a girl that had no respect for them at all.

And when it came to vapid, arrogant whores that made for a good place to rub her pussy, Bonnie Rockwaller was practically the queen. An enemy of Kim for years now, the two had only recently found a whole new dynamic to their unique interactions. When it came to hate fucking there were few women that despised each other more than Bonnie and Kim, and the sex between them was always venomous and angry with their raging emotions. All through the pep rally the pair had been glaring at each other, and more than a few times Kim had overheard a few comments to the other girls about her old nemesis.

“Who does she think she is?”

“What an airhead slut. I hate her so much.”

“I think she’s getting fat. Don’t you think she put on a few pounds?”

All comments spoken with Bonnie’s own particular brand of catty bitchiness, but all comments that Kim took in stride. She knew Bonnie well enough by now to know that even if the girl meant every last thing that she said, it would only be a matter of time before her mouth found somewhere useful to be. When the pep rally ended and most of the cheerleaders bounced off to go be with their boyfriends, Kim had lingered behind to head down to the locker room. It would be empty that time of day; the teachers and students all heading off about their business, and Kim knew full well that sooner or later there would be company.

She had stripped out of her cheerleading outfit right there in the open, standing at her locker and casually stepping free of it. After a brief moment of holding the garment to her face to breathe in Monique’s lingering scent she tossed it casually aside, and held her locker open while she stood there bare save for her plain white sneakers used for the pep rally. Her flawless ass exposed, her sculpted chest in plain sight, she gazed absently at her locker looking for nothing in particular.

She was waiting; plain and simple. And as she stood there waiting, with a coy smile her lips parted to whisper in sync with the noise of approaching footsteps.

“Three...two...one-”

“Kim Possible, you think you’re so hot!” Bonnie was a punctual bitch, if nothing else. The other cheerleader stormed into the room with her face flushed with anger and her expression a harsh scowl. She was still wearing her full outfit as she darted across the room, glaring at the naked Kim and pointing squarely at her face. “I saw what you did! Showing that nasty cunt of yours off in front of everybody!”

“Bonnie, it’s true I didn’t wear panties-” Kim shrugged simply, and turned to reveal her full, naked body to the other girl. “-but the only nasty cunt on the cheerleading team is you.” The colors that Bonnie turned after that comment were varied and dynamic; ranging from blushing in heat to furious anger and indignation. When she moved a hand back to slap at Kim’s face the secret agent simply weaved out of the way, easily dodging the blow with the same indomitable smile on her face. She couldn’t help but to taunt Bonnie further, turning back to look at her locker. Again, for nothing in particular...just to play along with their dance.

“Bonnie, why do you care if I show my pussy to some girls in the stands?” She asked, casually. “Nervous nobody will want a taste of you when they see the best in the school? Don’t worry, I’ll let you fuck my scraps when I’m done with them.”

“I’m not a dyke, Possible.” Bonnie scowled, her brow narrowing and her lip curling. “You’re the one that gets off on that shit, not me.”

Bold words, especially considering they were coming from a girl that had engaged in more frantic, angry lesbian sex than most women twice her age. Kim couldn’t even hold back her laughter at the statement, rolling her eyes as she stood there with a hand on her hip. She still didn’t turn back, but she made sure that Bonnie had a long look at her ass, a lovely ass that was firmly on display to help Bonnie question her orientation.

“Right, Bonnie. Sorry, my bad. You’re definitely a straight girl.” She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and flicked her red hair across her shoulder. “Like what we did in the backseat of your car at the Christmas dance. Just two straight girls talking about boys.”

“I only did that to...to…” Bonnie’s irritation was at its peak, and it was in those moments that her justifications became truly remarkable. With a fuming expression she stomped her foot, and reached for the lowest branch she could find. “...to show you how much better I am than you! I don’t even like doing that, but I was better than you!”

“Mhmm.” Kim simply chuckled, and licked her lips as she turned around casually. One of her sneakers crossed over the other as she leaned against the line of lockers; a brow arched as she looked at the fuming Bonnie. She was almost cute with her stubborn, angry face and her cheerleading outfit practically hanging off her. She could even see the outline of the girl’s nipples as they pressed not only through her bra but her outfit; showing a clear sign of arousal. She couldn’t blame her...fighting with Bonnie got Kim just as excited, and she was noticeably damp from the second Bonnie had stormed inside. Kim just stood there with her arms folded underneath her ample bust, smirking as she pressed her “friend” a little harder. “Sure seemed like you liked it. You couldn’t get enough of my cunt that night.”

Or any night, truth be told.

“...f...fuck you, Possible!” Bonnie snorted in anger, and stepped forward even closer. Soon her breasts were pressing against those of her rival’s; the fleshy orbs squeezed in tight together as the two women stared each other down. Bonnie’s teeth were bared as she tensed her muscles, and when she moved a hand down to clutch Kim’s wrist her words were not at all surprising. “I’ll show you, whore! I’ll show you who the pussy bitch is!”

“Sure you will, Bonnie. Makes perfect sense.” Kim just beamed as she was pulled forward, giggling as Bonnie drug her down to the nearby bench. Bonnie’s eagerness to fuck Kim to prove that she wasn’t gay was in line with the girl’s usual logic, but Kim wasn’t about to complain. A hot fuck with a teenaged slut was still a great way to end the school day, and it didn’t matter if Kim liked her or not.

In fact, it was all the hotter knowing that they hated each other.

 

For a girl that claimed to not like the taste of pussy, Bonnie was ravenous about eating it. Shudders of pleasure were going through Kim as she raised her legs and wrapped them around Bonnie’s head; crossing her ankles and grinding her hips up into the other woman’s mouth. Kim was seated firmly on the bench with her legs raised thusly, and kneeling down right before her was Bonnie with her shirt stripped away and her cheerleading skirt lifted up as she fingered against her own wet, warm slit. Kim just smirked from her position as she let her fingers drift into Bonnie’s hair, pulling it tight and fierce and holding a firm grip as she gazed down at her enemy.

“Like that, slut?” She asked with a grin, just as she watched Bonnie’s nose nestle against her hood. “If anyone walked in, the whole school would know you just loooooove Kim Possible’s cunt. Your favorite treat, Bonnie.”

The hatred in Bonnie’s eyes was intense, but Kim didn’t care. So long as those lips kept sucking and that tongue kept wiggling, that was all that truly mattered to her. Her ankles crossed a little tighter as she continued to rock her hips forward, and soon her other hand went down into Bonnie’s hair to take an even firmer grip against her head. Between the two of them, Bonnie almost always vied for dominance early on, and she always failed. She would be easy for Kim to bend over and violate all she wanted, but for Kim Possible that wasn’t much of a challenge. Anybody could make a teenaged whore moan in desperation as she was fisted or fucked or made to squirt over and over again, and Bonnie was far from difficult prey. Because of that Kim typically held back, and even though she could take control at any time she was more than happy to put on a show. Make Bonnie believe the competition between them was closer than it was.

After all, if Bonnie knew she’d always get beaten, she might lose her taste for pussy. And Kim couldn’t have that.

Because of that philosophy, Kim didn’t keep Bonnie trapped there between her legs for too long. Just enough to let Bonnie know that if she wanted to get off, she was going to have to earn it. When Bonnie pressed up from Kim’s slit Kim only gave her a mild bit of resistance, and when Bonnie surged against it Kim gladly yielded with a smile. She even gasped and laughed as Bonnie shoved her down; pressing Kim flat against the bench and moving a hand to close around the other girl’s throat. Soon Kim was prone there with Bonnie leaning over her, and as the cheerleader gave Kim a harsh sneer the excitement between them grew all the hotter. Already excited from the hungry pussy eating she had already received, Kim was all too eager to hold her mouth open wide as she saw Bonnie ready to spit.

The cheerleader spit hard into Kim’s open mouth, landing it right against her tongue in a dismissive and angry motion. And though she expected Kim to recoil in disgust or shove her way, she was left dwelling with complicated feelings as Kim gently curled her tongue back into her mouth, closed her lips, and swallowed. Or rather...savored, then swallowed. The entire time she let her eyes flash towards Bonnie’s in a lusty glee, watching with delight as Bonnie fought frustration and arousal.

“...mmm.” Kim just whispered after she finished swallowing, and her arms suddenly moved to grip against Bonnie. “Tastes like a dyke to me.”

She couldn’t help but call out Bonnie’s nonsense denial as she suddenly tightened her grip, once again removing any trace of dominance from Bonnie and ensuring that they would play on equal terms. Though Kim could’ve easily toppled Bonnie back down and forced her to finish the job she had something else entirely different in mind; something that Bonnie could feel good about when the evening was over and she was left with the shame of her complicated emotions. By Kim’s own strong hands Bonnie was pressed down against the bench to take Kim’s place though Kim herself shifted positions. Soon her sneakers were pressed down on the ground just as her pussy was smeared over Bonnie’s face, and Kim herself lowered herself down to the other girl’s. Forced into a sixty-nine position Bonnie could do little more than writhe in an arousal she hated to admit, and her mouth was once more pressed hard against Kim’s wet, eager hole.

“F...Fuck you, Kim Possib-mmmph…” Words were stolen from Bonnie in the moment, replaced by the noises of a resilient girl eating box. Kim swung her hips from side to side and laughed in glee as she felt the other girl finally get to work, just as she pulled Bonnie’s skirt up and worked to return the favor. Though Kim carried herself with mirth and confidence in her dealings with Bonnie the animosity she felt for the girl was very real; so real that it would’ve been easy for her to just ride the girl’s face into the sunset. And it was with a cringe of her own that she drove down her face against Bonnie’s cunt; a cringe she forced upon herself because it made the entire experience all the hotter. She despised Bonnie...but bringing her that lewd, wet pleasure made her own sex quiver with delight.

And there, the two enemies eagerly ate each other’s pussies with reckless abandon. Bonnie’s hands tightened on Kim’s bare ass as she suckled and licked at the other girl’s folds, forced to breathe in Kim’s scent of delight and drink in the nectar that was offered to her. Kim had worked two fingers into Bonnie’s pussy as she sealed her mouth over the other woman’s hood, drawing in long, wet, noisy slurps while she grinded back and forth on Bonnie’s mouth. It was wordless and hungry between the two for the moment, the two women showing their unique bond in a way that was pure primal desire. They hated each other, but they did love to fuck one another. The taste of the other’s pussy, the sound of their enemy’s pleasure...it was an intensity that would stick with them all through the evening. Bonnie would almost certainly rage-cry herself to sleep that night, fighting with herself about why she couldn’t stop fucking Kim Possible despite all her anger. And Kim? Kim would remember the fuck between herself and Bonnie as a fond footnote of the middle of her day. Not the hottest...but that one was yet to come.

Violent orgasms were soon to crash into them, and Bonnie’s were more intense and more numerous. While Kim ate against her folds and drove her fingers into the girl’s teenaged cunt Bonnie screamed in desperate glee, squirting not just once but twice throughout the course of it. Her pussy writhed and her juice arced in a wide crescent towards Kim’s own discarded cheerleading outfit, stained once more with the nectar of a slut that couldn’t get enough of Kim Possible’s affections. The scent of Bonnie would mingle well with Monique’s own, and Kim could hardly wait to slip back into it again. Kim licked and fingered Bonnie to another orgasm shortly after with similar results, but until that point she had purposely held herself off. She had resisted the urge to orgasm until she was sure Bonnie was perfectly spent and expended, and when the girl’s pussy was raw from sensitivity and thoroughly spent, Kim finally bent herself up.

“Now that you’re not distracted, you can focus on eating my cunt, whore.” Kim finally announced her true intentions, just as her hands lowered to grab ahold of Bonnie’s breasts. She squeezed each tanned, thick tit within her palms and kneaded against them hungrily, her fingers soon moving to wrap around Bonnie’s nipples and tweak them until the cheerleader howled against her hole. After her own orgasms Bonnie’s selfish nature was enough that she didn’t much care for eating pussy anymore, but at that point she didn’t have much of a choice as Kim held the upper hand. Kim’s potions were hard and wet as she drug her slit over Bonnie’s face, grinding her from her chin to her nose and ensuring that every rub left her face absolutely coated in Possible nectar.

Kim rode her rival’s face to a thrashing orgasm of her own, and as she hit her peak she took out her aggression and her desire on Bonnie’s lovely, screaming face. Each thrust and gyration smeared her folds across the other girl’s mouth even more readily, leaving her lips gooey and slick and glistening from her enemy’s excitement. And when Kim finally hit her peak she even managed to drive herself to a moment of squirting; something that Bonnie met with muffled shrieks of indignation as it splattered against her face and soaked her hair, running all through her shampooed locks.

“Good thing we’re in the locker room, Bonnie.” Kim finally sighed contently, just after her orgasm subsided and she gave Bonnie a few more slow, steady thrusts of her hips. “You could probably stand a shower after that.”

With a coy smile Kim stood up after that, moving to her twice-soaked cheerleading outfit and slipping back into it. Laying half-naked on the bench Bonnie was still gasping and staggered from the affections she had received; her nipples red from all the fierce tweaking and her mouth a glistening mess of Kim’s girlcum. She was breathing heavy and her eyes were glazed over; a clear sign that she was wrapped up in the heat and the shame of what she had just done. Something she’d hate herself for by evening, and would be ready to repeat by morning. It was always that way with Bonnie; beautifully in denial about herself and simply addicted to Kim Possible.

Not that anyone could blame her.

“That was fun, Bonnie. Too bad you’re not gay, or I’d make you my bitch.” Kim teased her, and as she walked past the exhausted girl she let a finger drop down to swipe across Bonnie’s nose. It was enough to catch a glistening taste of herself, which she licked from her fingertip with a smile and padded casually towards the exit to the locker room. Leaving Bonnie an exhausted and sticky mess of fuckmeat was always a thrill; especially knowing just how much her “friend” would struggle with what happened that night. But still...there was something missing.

Monique and Bonnie were appetizers. Enjoyable, but they couldn’t fill her up. Neither one of them could meet Kim Possible’s ferocity when she truly let herself go, and not even Bonnie could make Kim writhe with delight and anger to a level she craved. There was only one woman that had ever brought that about in Kim, that could make her ache and hunger in ways that nobody else could. There was only one woman that was her equal, that truly left her pussy satisfied and could sate her intense and aching hunger.

She only hoped that Shego would be looking to cause trouble that night.

End of Chapter One.


	2. A Real Challenge

Impossible to Please  
Chapter Two: A Real Challenge  
-By Drace Domino

Sirens were blaring all through Drakken’s volcano lair. Noise filled the air from all sides as fire and sparks swept through the halls, and Drakken himself had long since fled the dangerous scene with Ron in hot pursuit. It was yet another evil plan for world domination foiled at the hands of Kim Possible, but this time around Kim was looking for more than just a bit of assurance that Drakken wouldn’t show his ugly face again for a few weeks. Thankfully; she found just what she was looking for in the dead center of Drakken’s lair.

“Well well, runt, I’m surprised you didn’t go running for the hills.” Shego’s voice was harsh and cocky; the typical voice that flowed from her cruel and sadistic smile. As she stood surrounded on all sides by the rapidly crumbling framework of an evil lair, the curvy woman seemed right at home. Her long black hair waved in the light wind caused by distant explosions in the lair and her pale skin was accented and lit by the heat of fires rushing all around them, and yet she continued to glare with a wide smile spread across her lips. The sounds of destruction that flowed all around them were a melody to her; noises of chaos and discord. Even though it was Drakken’s favorite lair that was breaking down all around them, Shego herself couldn’t care less. Another plan foiled? All she had eyes on was the fact that she got to stand toe to toe with Kim Possible again. She licked her lips slowly as she took a wide stance; her muscles tightening as she locked her fingers into tight, angry fists. “Suppose you stuck around just so I can make sure this is where you die!”

“Only one chance for you tonight, Shego.” Kim Possible shot back with a smile, her boots settling in against the ground. She had just dropped down from a ventilation shaft she had scurried through to get to the center of Drakken’s lair; and now found herself right in the center of a heroic standoff. An enemy she had fought dozens if not hundreds of times before now stood before her amidst fire and explosions and twisting metal, practically beckoning her over for one last showdown. Still, Kim had to offer Shego at least one final chance...one final chance to escape the current madness and save herself. “You can turn your back and run, or we can stay here fighting. And if you think I wouldn’t die to make sure you go down too...well, you don’t know me nearly as well as you think.”

“So death it is, then.” Shego practically purred at the thought, her legs spreading into a wider stance as she prepared to charge. As another explosion sounded off in the distance she suddenly sprung forward; launching herself ahead with astonishing speed and violent intent. As she darted towards Kim her voice called out once more; carrying with it the steady rise of her fist as she swung for the first impact of their final battle. “I’ll gladly accept your lifeless body as the last thing I ever see!”

Kim Possible merely smirked, and rushed to meet the other woman headlong. The battle between them was bound to be intense and violent, as epic as any of their encounters had ever been. And within that achingly antagonistic relationship Kim Possible found herself burning...burning with a hunger that the sluts at school were never quite able to sate. Shego might have been her greatest enemy...but there was no denying that she was also the best fuck Kim had ever had.

And the time to start their dance once again had begun.

\--

The two warriors clashed together with a flurry of fists, Shego immediately decking Kim across her jaw while Kim scored a heavy hit at Shego’s midsection. Immediately Shego dropped back and spun with a low kick, expertly knocking at Kim’s calves and making her drop down to the ground. Knowing full well that giving Shego the ground advantage would spell almost instant defeat Kim made sure to drag the other woman down with her, clutching at her waist and tackling her right down to the surface. The two women continued to spar and struggle as the sound of destruction filled the air around them, and in just a few heated seconds Kim found herself mounting her old rival’s stomach as her fists roared down in sequence.

Each of them was glaring ahead with an intense fire in their eyes; one that spoke of far more than merely the battle going on around them. As Shego allowed Kim to strike across her cheeks in alternating punches she moved to exploit an advantage of her own; her hands lowering to grab ferociously tight grips against Kim’s rear. Her fingers locked in tight and she squeezed the hero’s rump in a vice-like grip, and while Kim was left gasping from the intense impact Shego couldn’t help but laugh.

“Cocky little bitch! Always did have a weakness with your ass.” Shego smiled; her face showing no signs of the pummeling she had just received. They were both durable girls that didn’t go down easy, and never was that fact more important than when the two clashed. Shego even accepted yet another punch from Kim, letting it score across her cheek without the faintest hint of a bruise. Her own hands tightened, spreading Kim’s rear within her pants and shoving her own knee up, slamming it against the girl’s backside and making her jerk ahead. “Hope you’re ready for the last orgasm of your whorish life!”

“We’ll see about that, Shego!” Kim hissed, and though her cheeks were flushed bright red she was still focused and determined. “Maybe if you’re lucky, after I beat you I’ll keep you as a pet!” And with that she began her counterattack. It was a two-pronged assault that started with Kim slapping one of her hands down against Shego’s breast; grabbing one of those orbs with a full grip and suddenly and deeply squeezing it. Her fingers tightened in that firm but wonderfully squeezable flesh and she wrenched her wrist to the side, making Shego gasp and arch her back from the tension. While she was stunned from the squeeze Kim allowed her other fist to fly forward, driving one, two, three times into Shego’s ribs with as much weight as Kim could muster. The grunting that echoed from the back of Shego’s throat drew from a place that wasn’t entirely from pain, and the sadistic smirk that spread on the villain’s face told Kim she was ready for their most violently erotic fight yet. There within the base that was mere moments away from exploding, their bodies would clash and attempt to shatter the each other through pain and pleasure alike.

Shego soon made a break away from Kim, her hands flipping to the girl’s belly and shoving her violently away. As she flipped back up to her feet she soon darted ahead to charge her rival once more, though this time her intention wasn’t merely to strike her. As she drew near kim her fingers flashed out and she snatched at the girl’s long-sleeved shirt, tearing it from the front and leaving Kim’s teenaged breasts falling free. An athletic bra hid underneath her lovely curves but it was similarly a small task to dismantle, and Shego literally ripped the fabric from Kim and made the girl writhe underneath the tension. A tactical undergarment didn’t tear very easy, and the strain on Kim’s chest while it was ripped from her was immense. As soon as it came free; however, Kim swiftly pushed the counterattack.

“Getting predictable, Shego!” Kim countered with a smile, and with her breasts now hanging free shoved her boot against the other woman’s belly. She backflipped suddenly; breasts snapping against her chest as she used Shego’s stomach as a springboard, one of her boots connecting at the underside of Shego’s chin. As she landed perfectly a few feet away she suddenly rushed to exploit the other woman’s stunned status, her own hands locking at Shego’s collar and ripping in a similar fashion. More tearing fabric, more strained muscles, and more grunting from a woman as her shirt was literally ripped away from her body. Shego’s pale breasts were now exposed in much the same fashion as Kim’s own, and the two women shared a wicked glance to each other as Shego backstepped. Kim merely smirked, and teasingly stuck her tongue out at the other woman. “You always go for my tits first. You must be fond of them.”

“It’s entertaining watching them bounce around while I throw you across the battlefield.” Shego’s response was sudden and cold, spoken with that same sadistic smirk. Her fingers flexed before balling once more into a pair of tight fists, and she chuckled with a cruel tone ringing in her voice. “They’re the only worthwhile thing about you, the only thing I’ll miss even a little bit.”

“Not planning on going anywhere, Shego.” Kim responded with a smile, and shoved her chest forward so those exposed breasts with obscenely perky nipples were fully showcased. “So I guess you can keep on enjoying them!”

With both women’s chests fully exposed the fight resumed, and it only went all the harder and hotter with the exposed flesh between them. As Shego and Kim clashed once more their breasts squeezed firmly together, and while Kim moved her hands to grasp at Shego’s wrists the sinister woman similarly stepped forward to trip Kim up at her ankles. The ensuing spin sent Kim’s back into a nearby computer console as Shego slammed against her; her hands locked up and their faces near. No sooner did their bodies crash against the console did an explosion ring out from a mere few feet away; the sound of circuits sparking and flaring into light striking so close to them that they could feel the heat. Things were indeed getting more and more dangerous in the exploding lair by the second, and it only made the two crazed women hungrier.

“Getting hot in here, Shego.” Kim smirked, trying to hide how much she was straining to keep Shego’s hands in check. Her fingers were white-knuckled around the other woman’s wrists, and though her back was pinned to an exploding console she wasn’t out of the fight just yet. Her brow narrowed and she flashed the other woman a dangerous gaze, just as she teased her tongue across her lips. “Still time for you to pussy o-mmmphhh…!”

Shego lunged forward, though this time it wasn’t to attack so much as crush her lips against Kim’s own. She forced a violent kiss onto the other woman’s mouth and their tongues immediately began to battle, rapidly bashing back and forth as they drew in long, lewd tastes of the other. With their breasts wedged against one another and their bodies close and intimate their battle had truly finally begun; a battle that was fought not just with fists and fire but with the deep desires running within them. In the past Kim and Shego had fucked and fought time and time again, and one thing both women had learned well in the past was that they could only truly be matched by the other. For Kim, the sluts at school were meaningless compared to the high she enjoyed while hatefucking Shego, and for the villainess herself the only true satisfaction she discovered was when she wore the bruises of combat with Kim. There was a twisted affection there for a certainty, and the mere fact that the base was currently crumbling wasn’t about to stop them from enjoying it. Even as ruble fell from the ceiling and nearly plastered them both they continued to kiss, to grope, and to grind each other until their lips pulled apart.

“...disgusting whore.” Shego hissed through her teeth, and spit squarely into Kim’s face. As the spit slid down past the bridge of Kim’s nose and past her lips she merely smirked hungrily, and teased her tongue past her mouth to collect it. It was an image that flared Shego’s passions even hotter, and more important left her off her guard for Kim’s sudden and fierce counterattack. A sudden knee rose up to drive right into Shego’s midsection, and it was forceful enough to send the woman back a few steps. Kim managed to get away from the computer console a mere few seconds before it all began to explode, and as she rushed once more at her rival her entire image was backlit by a fiery embrace.

For Shego, there was nothing quite so beautiful as an enraged Kim Possible with her glorious tits hanging out, charging at her from the backdraft of an explosion. And she relished meeting with her once more. Down to the ground again the two women tumbled, punching and slugging each other as they narrowly dodged falling rubble and the embers from distant explosions. Before long Shego had forced her dominance once more by pushing Kim down flat against the floor, and ensured that Kim would stay put by locked her forearm against the other woman’s throat. There she pushed forward with all her might to keep Kim pinned while choking her, and her other hand darted straight down the front of the hero’s pants.

“Wet...so...fucking...wet…” Shego purred as she saw the color drain from Kim’s cheeks, all thanks to the chokehold she had applied on her. Kim’s pussy was milking Shego’s fingers almost instantly, squeezing hard and long and showing the wicked woman’s touch just how excited she was. Kim was intensely damp in that moment and even though she was being desperately choked she nearly came right then and there, her eyes rolling back and her thighs twitching as she fucked her hips up into Shego’s touch. She only managed to break free of the chokehold when another nearby console went up in flames, so close that the sudden backdraft sent Shego flying and rolling to the side. The villain tumbled; her fingers still glistening with Kim’s squirt, and she crashed against a nearby pile of collapsed ceiling...only to soon be pinned once more.

“If you like it so much, cunt, time you tasted it!” Kim Possible beamed, straddling Shego’s face and smearing her wet, hot hole against the other woman’s face. In the time it took her to dart across the room she had stripped away her pants, and now she settled right there on Shego’s mouth wearing only her boots and the tattered remnants of her tactical shirt. With a devious grin playing on her face the redhead bucked her hips down, ensuring that all of Shego’s nose and mouth were completely covered by her pussy. Her free hands lowered, grabbing Shego’s wrists once more and preventing her from fighting back. “Eat or suffocate, slut! Pick one!”

With those options, how could Shego choose anything other than to suck at those wet, shaved folds offered up to her? With a smirk she hid underneath Kim’s pussy Shego started to work, curling her lips and letting her tongue dance back and forth over the other woman’s entrance. Kim’s taste was sweeter than ever considering the intensity of their circumstances, and the young woman’s thighs did little to muffle the noise of Drakken’s rapidly-collapsing lair. Kim made sure that Shego wasn’t able to slack off in her duties by steadily grinding forward, rubbing her pussy up and down over the villain’s face and ensuring that she coated her with a thick, glistening layer of her nectar. It was a surefire way to make sure that Shego’s face carried the scent of Kim’s cunt well into the day, even if the two managed to separate and escape from the building. Not that Shego planned on going anywhere anytime soon, of course.

“Quicker, bitch! I don’t have time to wait on you sucking my cunt!” Kim finally barked from above, and drove her elbow down into Shego’s midsection to spur her own. The villain gasped and bucked her hips, and as she did so Kim’s arms latched out to take a sudden hold around her enemy. With surprising strength Kim Possible locked her hands behind Shego’s tailbone and suddenly lurched the other woman’s lower half into the air; effectively doubling Shego over while her legs were held suspended. Shego could only gasp and continue to lick while she was bent ass over head, and her moaning into Kim’s pussy intensified as she realized just what Kim was doing.

The tight spandex that Shego wore over her lap was no match for Kim Possible, who simply brought her head down and locked her teeth against a thick pinch of the fabric. She bit at just over Shego’s pussy before snapping her head backwards, and the sound of spandex ripping filling the air around them as Shego’s cunt became exposed. Shaved like Kim’s own and just as wet, the hero merely smirked before spitting a hot, wet strike across the other woman’s sensitive lips. With Shego still pinned underneath her and her legs dangling helplessly in the air Kim had the other woman at a firm disadvantage, but she couldn’t help but decide to treat her. After all, Shego always was the best fuck she ever had.

“Bet this pussy has gone completely untouched since I last had it.” Kim smirked, drawing her mouth closer and closer. “Who the fuck else would be kind enough to do something to this disgusting sli-mmmphhh…!”

Shego wasn’t as helpless as Kim thought, and the girl soon realized as much as the villain’s legs stretched out. In a sudden flurry of activity Shego wrapped her legs around Kim’s head and pulled her face square against her cunt, forcing Kim to eat her just as she was being eaten. It was where Kim was planning on sending her mouth regardless but the sudden motion took her off guard, and she was yanked down into a tumbling, rolling mess of violence and arousal. The two women locked each other in place as their sixty-nining bodies spun back and forth, tumbling amidst the rubble and the sparks while they continued to slurp and drink of each other’s pussies.

It was the apex of their unique relationship; a moment filled with as much chaos and danger as it was lewd delight and excitement. Their mouths were firmly nestled against each other’s slits and they drank deeply of the other’s taste, licking and kissing and nibbling even as the explosions got closer and closer. The heat from nearby backdrafts and the occasional strike of debris were completely ignored in favor of each other, and the two women had more than a few close calls while they were left so enamoured with each other’s pussies. From time to time they’d even strike each other; balling their fists up and slugging the other woman in the midsection, but it was just as likely they’d slap and squeeze each other’s asses in profound, dangerous attraction.

It was madness, pure and simple, and they had both given in to it. And the louder the explosions grew the more excited they became, until finally they started to feel a shared torrent of violent orgasms that threatened to overtake them both. United as they were with the only other woman that could properly put them to task the two girls began to cum; loud and lewd and thrashing against each other as they continued to roll back and forth like a tangled pair of mating snakes. The squirts they offered to each other’s faces was the only trace of relieving mist in the air, as by that point the flames nearly overtook the entire base. And then, as their peaks hit the very epicenter of their pleasure, the base itself met with an astonishingly similar moment.

An explosion rang out over the hills, so loud that people could hear it from three counties over. Though the base’s explosion wasn’t enough to trigger the dormant volcano it was still a blast visible for miles; with torrents of smoke filling the air and metal debris raining down for some time. The base, and everything in it, had gone up in a violent and horrendous blast...leaving no trace of life anywhere inside of it.

\--

If there were two women that could’ve survived such trauma, it was Kim Possible and Shego. No more than a week later on an isolated beach, Shego’s pale body was exposed save for a simple black bikini that held her copious breasts in place and offered a cover over her slit. Her elegant frame was stretched out on a comfortable beach blanket and she wore sunglasses over her eyes; arms folded behind her back as she let her body soak up the rays. Her unique physiology ensured she’d never get that much-sought after tan, but it was still too beautiful to resist showing it off underneath the sun.

Shego let her eyes stay closed as she felt the warmth of the sun shine down across her, listening to the idle rolling of the waves. It was the sort of perfect comfort and relaxation she never got to enjoy before Drakken’s lair exploded; before Drakken was forced to assume she was dead. Now that he did she was free to enjoy herself...as well as the millions she had embezzled from him over the years. After all, what sort of a fool would trust a woman like her?

“...don’t lay around too much, Shego.” A familiar voice was enough to make Shego open an eye, and she gazed idly up through her sunglasses to see Kim’s silhouette above her. Dressed in a similar bikini and holding a pair of drinks, the redhead offered a little smile before slowly bringing herself to her knees. She didn’t finish her thought until she handed Shego a drink, and leaned in close enough to kiss the other woman’s cheek. “I can’t have you going soft.”

“I don’t think you ever need to worry about that, Possible.” Shego murmured, and took a slow, smirking drink. After letting the flavor idle on her tongue for a moment she let her eyes gaze over Kim’s body; looking from her shoulders to her calves and giving a slow, satisfied murmur of contentment. It was a body she had been studying intimately for well on a week now, and the curves never quite ceased to amaze her. After setting her drink aside she let one hand drift forward, walking her pale fingers down Kim’s waist and along the outside of her thigh. “I’ll never be too soft to throw you around.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kim purred, as one of her hands drifted out to Shego’s own. She guided the woman by the wrist to stop walking her fingers down her thigh, and start walking them across the front of her bikini bottom. It was with a wicked, mischievous smile that Kim found Shego’s fingers teasing her once more, and she leaned in close to let their lips drift together. A slow and sensual kiss drifted between the two women, a stark contrast to the violence they had displayed to each other in the past.

...the rough stuff would happen after the sun went down, just like it had the past four nights. Since their narrow escape from Drakken’s lair their days had been filled with comfortable relaxing in the most lavish and luxurious of spots, and their evenings had been a return to their fierce and violent lovemaking. Punches were as keen as kisses to the pair of unique lovers, and every time they fought it would turn out different. Kim won some and Shego won others, but one thing was certain: their late night, passionate fights always ended with the most explosive of results.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Kim and rough, nasty, yet still kinda romantic banging. :3 Hope you liked it!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr if so!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
